


Royal Release

by CadaverMidnight



Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Almost Caught, Denial, F/F, FemWol / Y'shtola, Female Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in off limit places, Smut, Sneaking, Vaginal Fingering, Warrior of Light / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola Rhul, trying to keep quiet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverMidnight/pseuds/CadaverMidnight
Summary: Bruyn doesn't find a tour of the Sultana's palace very interesting, but when the tour is led to the Sultan and Sultana's bedroom, a naughty idea pops into her mind. Hopefully, she and Y'shtola can keep quiet enough to not get caught.
Relationships: Warrior of Light / Y'shtola Rhul
Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143173
Kudos: 6





	Royal Release

**Author's Note:**

> No real explanation, i've been on a writing tear recently and this was one of the ideas in my head.

Bruyn had been feeling pent up all day, and being given a long tour of the Sultana’s palace with the other Scions as they further discussed the Eorzean Alliance to finish the last few agreements did nothing to ease the feeling. 

“And here,” the Sultana’s handmaiden continued with her tour, “Lies the previous Sultan and Sultana’s chambers. Maintained daily in their memory, they haven’t been properly used since their untimely passing.” Bruyn glanced at the solid double doors, intricate in their depictions of the starry night sky above Ul’day, the symbols of both the Immortal Flames and the Monetarists on separate panels. They were a wonder to be sure, but were excessively large in comparison for those of the cherubic race.   
  
“Seems like a lot of trouble to ensure someone doesn’t walk in on private moments,” Bruyn wondered internally. A spark of an idea glanced crossed her mind as she did, and turned to the handmaiden.    
  
“It must be an awful lot of work to maintain something like this. How often do they have to go in there?” The handmaiden stopped the group to answer. “Once every other day, to ensure it’s pristine nature. It has already had it’s cleaning today.” Bruyn used every ounce of restraint at her disposal to maintain her composure. Satisfied with her answer, the handmaiden continued to lead the group down the massive hall, while Bruyn lagged behind, slowly moving into cover behind one of the monolithic stone supports next to the room.   
  
After the footsteps faded from her hearing, she quickly moved to open the door. By some miracle, it was unlocked. “Must not expect someone to disrupt it, with the Sultana’s request and all,” she murmured as she walked inside.   
  
The room was… strangely sparse for royalty. The same stone that was seen in the floor and walls throughout the palace were the same for the Sultan’s room, no fancy marbling, precious stones, or metals.The only items of real note were a few intricate carvings of the history of the nation on the various frescos of the supports, a large armoire big enough for 3 of Bruyn to fit in, a spacious ornately carved vanity, some very soft throw rugs, and a bed. A large, four poster, wooden bed, with beams thicker than a male Roegadyn’s legs, plush downy duvet, and a headboard that was the only bit that could be called ostentatious made of white marble laced with pure black veins of onyx dictating the family seal. “Perfect…” Bruyn drawled.

She turned on her link pearl, waiting for the voice she was eager to hear. “Bruyn. Where are you? The tour is not halfway done and you’ve gone off. Please try to remember we’re here on a diplomatic mission,” Y’shtola scolded. Bruyn chuckled as she opened one of the massive doors carefully, and leaned to rest on it as it closed. “I know, but I was looking around the outside of the old Sultan’s chambers and got distracted. Can you come back and lead me to where you are? It’ll be easier that way, you know how I am with directions.”   
  
“Considering how long it took you to find the palace entrance, i'm quite familiar with your lack of sense. Fine, but I won’t stop the tour for your sake,” the resigned voice answered on the other end. “Works for me,” Bruyn answered, unable to keep the smile from her response.   
  
A few moments later, the Miqo’te woman turned the corner and marched towards the waiting Bruyn. “You do realize we’ll both have to find the group now?” “It’s fine,” Bruyn answered with a wave of her hand, “Besides, I have something I want to show you.” Y’shtola stopped, arms crossed, in front of Bruyn. “And what, pray tell, could that be?”    
  
Bruyn quickly grabbed Y’shtola’s hand, opened the door of the room with her other, and dragged both of them inside. She quickly closed the door behind them, leaning against it as she twirled Y’shtola around to view the room, hand brushing a lock that she also clicked shut. “Isn’t this nice?” she asked innocently, arms wrapped around Y’shtola, resting her chin between the Miqo’te’s ears. Those ears flattened to match Y’shtola’s face. “You’re not serious about what I know you’re thinking are you,  _ Warrior of Light _ ,” she asked incredulously.

Bruyn held firm as she bent to nibble Y’shtola’s neck. “Mmmmmaaaaaaybe. Just a little bit. A room unspoiled for the two of us sounds nice.” Her hands moved, one to rub the base of Y’shtola’s ears, the other to grope the front of her chest. “It sounds like something that would put the Scions in trouble for a quick tryst,” Y’shtola stated as she craned her neck to give Bruyn easier access. “True, but that’s only if we get caught using the bed,” she muttered with her mouth full. “We are  _ not  _ defiling the bed of the late Sultan and Sultana,” Y’shtola proclaimed as she began to lean into Bruyn, who shrugged in response. “Seems like a waste, but alright. There’s plenty of room in here.”   
  
Bruyn’s hand moved to get under the jacket Y’shtola wore, under the bralette to continue fondling her perky breasts without pesky fabric in the way. She found Y’shtola’s nipples already standing. “Mmmm you seem to be eager for this too,” Bruyn remarked as she continued to both nibble and fondle. “ _ You _ seem to bring out the worst in me,” Y’shtola shot back, eyes closed as she focused on the sensations of both hands and mouth on her. Her hips slowly gyrating back into Bruyn’s, bringing forth a note of pleasure from her.   
  
“We both get what we want though. And I haven’t kissed you today.” Bruyn removed her hands from their various locations to turn Y’shtola around, and cupped both of them around her jaw to bring their lips to meet. Both women inhaled deeply as they did, lips melting into the other, working to express their desire, before their tongues moved to explore the other’s mouth, dancing entwined. Y’shtola let out a small moan, causing Bruyn to move a hand to her waist, pulling them closer together. 

A brief separation of their mouths, “You know how that makes me feel, Shtola. You shouldn’t encourage me like that.” “Maybe you shouldn’t be so good at this, then,” she responded before planting kisses around Bruyn’s jaw. Bruyn tightened her hold around the Miqo’te’s waist, lifting her a few ilms off the ground as she continued to plant her lips around Bruyn’s jaw, before moving down to leave teeth marks of her own on the woman’s neck. 

“Mmmm Shtola….” Bruyn whispered, her body stiffening at Y’shtola’s teething. “Yes, my dear warrior?” She responded in between bites “I  _ NEED _ you…,” Bruyn growled as one of her hands unwrapped itself from Y’shtola’s waist and dipped under the waistline of her pants to find her small clothes. 

Y’shtola let out a deep purr from within as she teethed harder, hands wrapped around Bruyn’s neck. “Ohhhh,” murmured Bruyn, “I haven’t heard that one yet.” Her fingers circled the fabric covering Y’shtola’s sex, feeling the heat and hair that hid underneath. “Keep going if you want to hear more,” Y’shtola responded, as she wrapped her legs around Bruyn’s waist, drawing a pleased rumble from her chest. 

Bruyn turned to place Y’shtola against the door, bending her head to replace the focus of Y’shtola’s lips with her own. Bruyn pulled the other woman into a deeper embrace as they kissed and she fondled her small clothes. 

“How much longer will you tease me?” Y’shtola gasped between their lips. “So much for being the responsible one,” chuckled Bruyn. “Be quiet and fuck me,” Y’shtola hissed into Bruyn’s ear. “Ooooooooh, yes my lady,” Bruyn replied as a slight shiver moved down her spine. 

She moved aside the fabric under Y’shtola’s pants, feeling the hair and wet heat emanating before gently moving her fingers inside Y’shtola, rotating them as she did. It drew a moan from the woman clung around her neck, clawed hands digging into Bruyn’s necks, adding more marks to the prodigious collection. 

Bruyn’s fingers twirled and grasped within Y’shtola, who began to buck her hips for further motion, rocking against the door, mouth still grasping entwined with Bruyn’s. “More, Bruyn. More,” she groaned. 

“Yes Shtola, yes,” Bruyn obeyed as she began to move her fingers in and out at a rapid pace, causing Y’shtola’s eyes to flutter, to moan into Bruyn’s mouth as she was rocked against the door now by Bruyn’s arm. 

The friction of Bruyn’s fingers quickly spread heat through her loins, each pump of her arm sending it deeper and deeper, her back being slammed into the door, causing it to rattle on its hinges. “Bruyn I’m-I’m almost-“ she pleaded, causing Bruyn to push deeper with each motion, locking her lips Y’shtola’s, gyrating her own hips against the other woman’s, as Y’shtola’s toes began to curl around the Roegadyn’s waist. 

“Hey do you hear that rattling?” A voice outside the door asked, stopping Y’shtola’s and Bruyn’s movements, lips still locked, both wide-eyed in their embrace. “From where?” A second replied. “The Sultan’s room, answered the first.” Thought they finished in there earlier?” The second wondered. Footsteps began to approach their spot on the opposite side of the door. 

Bruyn spun quickly, still carrying Y’shtola as the handle to the great doors rattled, running as quietly as she could to the giant armoire. Y’shtola saw their destination and reached out to grasp the closet’s handle, quickly turning and throwing it open as Bruyn ducked to climb in backwards before Y’shtola closed it. 

“They bloody locked it? What, they didn’t want anyone to interrupt them?” Bruyn and Y’shtola heard a jingle of keys, a click, and one of the great doors opening from the darkness of the armoire. “Well doesn’t look like anyone’s in here,” the second voice said, footsteps plodding inside. “You sure you heard something?”

Bruyn wrapped her arms around Y’shtola, holding her close, as the woman put a hand on her arm in assurance. Bruyn smiled. Her hand wrapped over Y’shtola’s mouth, stifling a small cry as the other darted back to its position in her pants to continue working in and out of Y’shtola’s soaked folds. 

Y’shtola slammed her hips back into Bruyn’s in alarm as her hands grasped the arm covering her mouth. Quiet indignant protests faint beneath the large hand, as Bruyn worked furiously on her loins.

“I thought I did. But it doesn’t look like anything here’s been moved since it was cleaned.” The first voice answered. 

Y’shtola mutely whimpered while Bruyn’s fingers worked to please her, wet motions the only real noise inside the armoire. “Shhhhh,” Bruyn shushed, “Gotta be quiet, Shtola.” Another indignant moan was all Y’shtola could get out before Bruyn entered a third finger into her rotation, turning it into a moan of pleasure irresistible as her legs began to tremble and her eyes rolled back. 

Bruyn tightened her hold to restrain any excess movements and keep the Miqo’te upright. “You seem to be enjoying this even more. Never pegged you for a naughty woman. Hm there’s a thought.” Y’shtola didn’t respond, too focused on resisting the warmth that weakened her limbs, resisting the urge to let go and fall into the pleasure Bruyn taunted her with. 

“No one’s here now,” the second voice announced. “Let’s get back to our patrol before we get in trouble for coming here, eh?” Footsteps moved to the door “You mean like when you were found diddling-“ “SHUT IT YOU RANK SOD” The door closed with a resounding boom as the two argued down the hall. 

Bruyn removed her hand from Y’shtola’s mouth, who let out a rough moan of relief and collapsed further into Bruyn’s arms. “Good thing they left, the way you keep tightening around my fingers feels like you’re about to explode, lovely.” “Just!....  _ Fffffuck don’t stop, _ ” Y’shtola retorted through gritted teeth. Her hips ground feverishly back and forth against Bruyn’s fingers, moaning and grunting desperately as the tension she had held back was surging and she let herself ebb away into it.   
  
“You- _ Mmf _ -are going to- _ Bruyn fuck!- _ Pay dearly- _ by the twelve don’t stop- _ once we return to the- _ OH OH OH RIGHT THERE BRUYN BRUYN YESSSSS, _ ” Y’shtola was unable to finish her sentence as Bruyn furthered her speed while she spoke, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm. “I-I-I Need you to kiss me! Kiss me right now!” She turned her head to Bruyn’s and grabbed the back of her hair, pressing their lips together as Bruyn let out a surprised squeal.   
  
Y’shtola felt as if the ground had fallen away and she had fallen into the sky. She lost what little control she had as her body trembled, hips rocking as fast as they could move, lips locked like a vice onto Bruyn’s. She did everything she could to keep her yell into Bruyn’s lips as low as possible. Bruyn was mesmerised by the way Y’shtola’s lips held firm, the way they vibrated through her exclamation of passion, and how tightly Y’shtola clenched around her fingers.

Y’shtola finally let go of Bruyn’s lips as she rested in the arms of the Roegadyn woman, panting from the exertion and working to regain her composure. “Y-you are the most infuriating, unimaginable, insane woman that i’ve ever-that i’ve ever-” “Been fucked senseless by?” Bruyn provided. “Gods, could you maintain some civility right now?” Y’shtola panted. “You seem to prefer when I’m less civil with you,” Bruyn responded as she wrapped both arms around the Miqo’te, placing kiss after kiss on the back of the other woman’s head.   
  
Y’shtola’s ears flattened backward. She grabbed the collar of Bruyn’s jacket, and jerked it forward to drag her out of the Armoire. “Oh is it my turn?” Bruyn joked as she was led. Y’shtola tightened her grip and swung Bruyn against one of the beams of the four poster bed. “YES,” she growled up at the Roegadyn before undoing the belt and dragged her pants and small clothes down to reveal the hair of Bruyn’s sex. Bruyn was unable to react as Y’shtola dropped to her knees and began lapping at the folds and digging her nails into Bruyn’s thighs.

Bruyn gasped at the sharp pains on her thighs and rough tongue of Y’shtola’s on her lips while she grabbed the bed’s poster beam and leaned into the woman below. “Ah! Y’shtola what- _ ohhhh godssss... _ ”    
  
The miqo’te glared up at Bruyn as she teethed her folds, fangs sharp on the sensitive nerves, drawing a squeal from her captive. “I can see why you do this, very enjoyable.” She sucked on the lips, pulling them hard into her mouth and drawing them away. Bruyn’s head flew back as her back arched at the slight pain, quickly overridden by the jolts of pleasure they caused, moaning while she bit her lip to hold it in.   
  
“W-would it help if I ap-apologized?” Y’shtola glared up at the question and proceeded to probe deeper with her tongue, mouth embedded in Bruyn’s pubes, causing her hips to jolt forward. Y’shtola pinched Bruyn’s clit with one hand as she dragged the other down her thigh, leaving long red marks, tearing a cry from the other woman. Y’shtola’s movements with her tongue rapidly forced the pressure inside Bruyn to a point.   
  
“M-maybe i should make you an-angrier more often-ACK!” she exclaimed as her remark was punctuated by Y’shtola dragging her nails deeper into her thigh, tiny welts of blood being drawn, eyes still glaring up as she worked her jaw on Bruyn. “O-or maybe you could slowwwww... _ Oh. _ ” She froze at the height of her grind. “Shtolaaaa… I’m so close, so close, please.” Y’shtola’s tongue dragged deeply within Bruyn, curling and probing into each fold she could reach. “Im gonna-gonna-” Y’shtola stole her mouth away from Bruyn, pulled up the woman’s pants, got off her knees, and marched towards the door as Bruyn stared in agony at her back.   
  
“You-That’s not-” Bruyn stammered, still clinging to the poster beam. “Let us be going before another band of guards almost catch us. But of course, you’re always welcome to stay where you are until you feel better,” Y’shtola remarked, a smirk plastered on her face as she wiped away any remaining evidence. 

“.... I may be mean, but that’s cruel, Shtola.” Bruyn whined as she did up her pants and followed her through the doorway. “We all have our moments, my Warrior,” a resolute smile on Y’shtola’s face as she closed the door behind them, sealing with a click. Bruyn’s grumblings and Y’shtola’s chuckling reverberated down the hall as they searched for their four group. 


End file.
